Dragonborn
by HanPolo
Summary: FF7 with a Skyrim twist. Cloud is more different than he ever could have imagined. His joining of SOLDIER only proves that more to himself as he unleashes something that had lain dormant within him, something big. SxCxZ Yaoi.


_Disclaimer; I own my story but not the characters within it, Square enix owns the rights to all final fantasy characters and places within this story. Skyrim's Dragonborn theme (That has been labeled the Cetrian nursery ryme) is also owned by other parties, not myself._

* * *

**Dragonborn**

_ By Hanpolo_

* * *

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

**Dragonborn****, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,  
To keep evil forever at bay!  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's ****shout****,  
Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!**

_Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,  
Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!  
Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,  
Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein_

**Hearken now, ****sons of snow****, to an age, long ago,  
And the tale, boldly told, of the one!  
Who was kin to both dragon, and the races of man,  
With a power to rival the sun!**

_Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah,  
Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!  
Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,  
Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!_

**And the ****Scrolls**** have foretold, of ****black wings**** in the ****cold****,  
That when brothers wage ****war**** come unfurled!**

**Calamity, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,  
With a hunger to swallow the world!**

_Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,  
Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!  
Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,  
Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!_

**But a day, shall arise, when the dark ****dragon****'s lies,  
Will be silenced forever and then!  
Fair ****Gaia**** will be free from foul Calamities maw!  
Dragonborn be the savior of men!**

_-Cetrian nursery rhyme-_

* * *

**Introduction; A myth of old**

Legends have told that long ago there stood three races of men. Each brought balance to mother Gaia's surface, keeping her strong in her heart and body. For her three bands of chosen children maintained balance through union with their mother, each having a purpose and place for one another.

The Cetra, who, in their powers of healing and empathy kept the planet strong in soul, for they were the embodiment of the mother's spirit. The Cetra built temples and breathtaking places of worship keeping the connection of Gaia's life and soul strong for the three races of children. They spoke her words to the three bands of men and lay down law and order. For without a mother's guidance, children know no boundaries of right and wrong. Gaia in gratitude of the Cetras kindness and guidance to their siblings blessed them with a place of their own when they returned back to her, a place of that represented the life they had led in aid of their brethren; she named it the Promised Land.

The Race of humans came to be beside the Cetra in the embodiment of their mothers Mind. They brought invention and knowledge to the three races. Their inquisitive minds never ceasing in their quest for understanding and exploration. They travelled her surface bringing the other children knowledge, trade and inventions. For children who knew nothing of the world would easy lose themselves within it. So impressed that her children had grown to share their knowledge and brave her world, she bestowed upon humans the gift of numbers, for their ideas of spanning across her globe needed the man power to fortify them. For it was her, that stretched her arms out across her surface and blessed the land with plentiful amounts of their kind.

Gaia's third Race, the Weapons, was the smallest in number but housed her body and strength, for these men were the muscle of the children. Their power knew limitless boundaries as they protected their siblings from the dangers around them. They stood by the laws emplaced by the cetra and enforced them when needed. They travelled the new lands with the humans to protect them from creatures unknown, for they were the big brother to the siblings. So impressed was Gaia that her children could keep their siblings from the hardships of exploration and enforce her laws that she bestowed upon them the gift of companions; Dragons. Each weapon when born was given a soul dragon to guide them and protect them as well as they had protected their siblings. These Weapons soon became known as Dragonborn by their other racial siblings.

With her three children brought from her essence, Gaia's surface began to bring about order from the chaos that had covered it. For thousands of years the siblings aided one another and through unity created a society of which one could only imagine within dreamscape.

But as it is with so much light, it attracts the darkness. For the night skies brought down its thunder upon her, bearing its wraith with sharpened teeth made of steel.

From the skies came the Calamities on the blackest of wings.

First to fall were the dragon born who fought with valiant might to protect their siblings, their mighty swords and shields fell at the final battle, enveloping the battleground into parched dust in its wake. The first dessert stood as a testament to the hero's might. A tear stain upon the mothers surface for all time, so that others may lay witness to her pain, a mother that lay witness to the death of her children taken by the Calamities.

With none to protect them the Cetra and Humans were left to their demise. The grand cities and monuments that were a testament to the civilizations, lay in ruin and crumbled back into the earth from which they had been created from.

Within the final months of destruction, a band of thirteen men stood firm against the six calamities that remained. They gave each Calamity a name to address the faces they would set out to destroy; Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Diamond, Ultimate Calamity and the final whom commanded the beasts, Jenova.

The thirteen brothers of Five dragonborn, Five Human and three Cetra banded the gifts of their mother Gaia into one final push against the calamities from the skies. The Five human men drove the creatures to a barren land and used their cunning to set their trap. The Five Dragonborn fought to weaken the calamities enough to ensnare the trap. The final act came as the three Cetra called forth the lifestream and ensnared the monsters, trapping the weakened beings within as the lifestreams current became solid. Thus the reign of the calamities had come to end.

The thirteen warriors became Gaia's champions for she could once again breathe life to her lands and feed her children. But the cost of becoming the mothers chosen was at a high price, for she remained ever weary over the beasts that lay dormant within her belly. Because of this, she encased the thirteen into spirit, for if the day came she would need their strength once more she could trust her children to summon them forth. For her to have the thirteen as her ever waiting knights they could not be bound to mortal and aging flesh. So she bound them to her spirit for eternity, encased in a sphere of red. The thirteen became her knights in unity, a circle of guardian warriors, a show of what could be achieved from the three children's abilities; they became the knights of the round.

To keep her knights safe, the mother pulled forth the highest cliffs from the depths of the open oceans protecting them in the sturdiest fort. She then reached out her hand and created the dense forests to hide them from any calamities that may return once more from above. To ensure their safety she opened up a part of the mountains she had summoned and placed her knights within, for housed in the depths of her cave no one could see her children if the other defenses would break.

The end of the calamity's terror had ended at the hands of her knights of the round, but Gaia's children had paid a high price for such a war. The Cetra's numbers were decreased to such a state that Gaia could only look on as their numbers dwindled lower and lower with each and every hundredth year. Her humans, although greater in number, began placing blame on why the war had escalated to such a dismal level. Their inquisitive minds became that of Arrogance as they fought amongst themselves freely. With no Dragonborn's to intervene or cease the corruption that began to spread within their minds, the wars that followed were not unexpected.

The Dragonborn's were no more, as the final five had been sent in spirit to her round island. But, with her last once of energy she brought the land the first dragons that were bound in flesh, a memorial to her lost children. She whispered into the ears of the winged beasts the tales of her knights and where they lay in wait for their return.

As the years passed by, the stories of Gaia's heroes became lost to mere legends, the legends became lost to myths and the myths became lost to fairy tales.

But as all myths, tales and stories, the ending is always filled by those left behind with that of hope. For Gaia promised her children that when her strength returned to her, she would bring about the children of dragons once more. For the child would use its strength to find her knights when the time came that the beasts could no longer be held within her and bring peace once more back to her lands.

Her Dragonborn's, her protectors, would return.

But in her weakened state all she could do was sit in wait with watchful eyes until the day dawned that would mark the era of the revival of her strength and her power.

But for now, until then, she could only watch as the race of humans fought, killed and grew. The passing decades bringing new thinking, technology and eventually machines that would slowly kill the mother that birthed them. The Cetra became to that of only two, a mother and child, the spiritual race was withering away into another page of forgotten history.

Her strength was being stolen from her via the metal machines that fed the human children light, warmth and comforts. If she lay in wait much longer, she would never bring forth the strength she needed for her intervention.

The time for the Dragonborn was approaching….

* * *

AN: For the sake of nerdness, the song at the top is actually the Dragonborn theme with one or two words changed to fit Gaia. Not my own creation of ramblings.


End file.
